1. Field
The present invention relates to a shoe suspension system.
2. Related Art
Many shoes are designed and developed for aesthetic purposes. However, in designing and developing shoes for aesthetic purposes, designers have often neglected two aspects of the shoe, comfort and functionality. Thus, while a pair of shoes may look stylish, they can often be cumbersome and painful to walk, jog, or run in. Therefore, there is a need for a shoe that is stylish, comfortable and functional allowing a user to move with ease.